


b-day cake

by f3f3ri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aranea - Freeform, Aranea Serket - Freeform, Birthday Cake, Birthdays, Cake, Drabble, F/F, Meenah - Freeform, heh, i thought this would be cute, meenah peixes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3f3ri/pseuds/f3f3ri
Summary: meenah makes aranea a cake for her birthday
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	b-day cake

Meenah takes the cake from the kitchen and places it on the table in front of Aranea.  
Aranea’s face lights up, watching as Meenah clumsily pulls out a lighter from her pocket and lights up the candles, messing up on a few.  
m: i  
m: uh  
m: i hope you like it  
m: im not a baker or nothin so i tried  
She shuffled around for a second.  
m: happy birthday

Aranea smiles and stands up, giving Meenah a tight hug and peppering her face with kisses.

a: This is so sweet of you! ::::)  
a: I dont think I’ve ever had anyone make me a cake on my 8irthday.  
a: Let alone someone is actually with me on my 8irthday.  
a: It looks so good!!!!

She pulls away from Meenah’s dazed figure and blows the candles out, running to grab a fork from the kitchen.  
Meenah is standing there, a blush spreading on her face as she realizes what just happened.  
She cuts out a small piece and takes a bite, chewing for a second before quickly finishing the whole slice.  
m: damn  
m: ian think it was that good  
Aranea walks up the the girl and kisses her again.  
a: Thank you. ::::::::)

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short lmfaoo im sorry... + this sucks a bit bcuz i kinda didnt know what to put near the end so 😅😅 lol thanks for reading I appreciate it


End file.
